


Katsuki Yuuri, E.X.P.O.S.E.D.

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, BAMF Yuuri, Based on skygem's delinquent!Yuuri au, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, I hope not, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri and Yuuri are bros af, also yuri and Yuuri skating a duet because i love the idea of that, do the tags have to be in order, flirty Yuuri, i just love yuriyuu broship guys, includes Yuuri's perky butt, punk yuuri, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, like all others, had been rebellious once in his life.





	Katsuki Yuuri, E.X.P.O.S.E.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> Hi!!! So this is my first fanfic, and probably really shitty, and based on skygem's delinquent!Yuuri au. (Please search her up on tumblr, i still can't figure out links here)
> 
> So enjoy reading, and i hope you can find it good enough to leave a kudos or comment! Thanks!
> 
> (Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated, and you guys can talk to me on my tumblr ryneisaterriblefan or on pinterest under Ryne (the profile is a picture of a horse, like a thestral) or on twitter at Rynestone15.)

        Yuri and Yuuri are brothers in everything but blood. They like to skate, they both love Yuuri’s mother’s katsudon (who wouldn’t though), and taking long walks across the beach. The only difference is Yuri’s fiery personality and Yuuri’s kind, gentle nature. (Not to say he isn’t confident, though. That man is legit a demon hiding behind an angel.)

        Then came The Phase.

        Yes, it is important enough to be written in capital letters because once Yuri sees Yuuri that day, he nearly cries. Scratch that. He actually cries.

\---

        The Katsukis and Plisetskys are old family friends. So when they both move to Detroit, the two manage to find two houses beside each other.

        After only a few months, Mrs. Plisetsky's giving birth, and Yuuri, at the age of nine, is tugged along to the hospital.

        He decides he can forgive his parents for dragging him there once he holds the baby in his arms. Similarly to him, the child is named Yuri, but developes the nickname Yura to avoid confusion.

        Yura seems to take a liking to his somehow-namesake, not letting go of Yuuri until he absolutely has to. Another thing Yuuri notes is that Yura is generally quiet, which makes him like the baby even more.

\---

        Most of the time, Yuuri and his sister, Mari, are asked to babysit Yura, but while Mari has to change sheets and make food for him, Yuuri is the one who Yura always went to first.

        Yuuri is eleven when both sets of parents deem him good enough to take care of Yura alone.

\---

        Yura is four when he first has to go to school, and he is wracked with first-day nerves. Try as they might, no one can get Yura to calm down.

        No one is surprised when Yura finally relaxes in Yuuri’s arms.

\---

        Yuuri is thirteen when he has to take Yura to his skating practice, as it clashes with the time when Yura's parents are going out for a business lunch, and his sister and parents are busy.

        The whole time they're there, Yura couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri.

        Yuuri's graceful, and even manges to make his falls look graceful. As if falling's the main point, instead of landing it correctly.

        Once his coach has declared his practice over, Yuuri skates over to where Yura is sat on the side of the rink.

        'So, what did you think?'

        Yura's eyes are blown wide, and Yuuri thinks he can actually see the stars in them when Yura replies, 'That. Was. Amazing!!' and starts jumping up and down. 'Yuu-nii! Teach me too!'

        'Thank you Yura. Now let's go.'

        Yura's smile slips instantly. 'Where?'

        'To get you skates of course. I need to teach you to balance first.'

        Yura squeals, throwing himself into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri is not prepared, and falls straight on his ass.

        'Ow! Yura!'

        'Sorry!'

\---

        Yuuri is fourteen when he begins noticing the small cuts and bruises, hunched walking and scared eyes of Yura, as if he thinks someone's going to attack him at any moment.

        The difference is tiny, though, and anyone who hasn’t known him for his whole life wouldn’t know.

        But if there's something Yuuri prides himself on, it's knowing Yura and being able to be there for him.

        (In fact, Yura’s first words aside from ‘mama’, ‘papa’ and a weak attempt at ‘grandpa’, was ‘Yuu-nii’. Probably because the Japanese were staying at their house like, sixty percent of the time.

        When the word had left Yura’s mouth, Yuuri had stared gobsmacked at Yura, despite his sister pinching his arm and telling him to snap out of it.

        He wasn’t even ashamed to say he’d bawled his eyes out, out of happiness for a full five minutes.)

        But now, Yuuri decides to leave the matter, because he isn’t sure if he is overreacting or being overprotective.

\---

        It is just after Yuuri turns fifteen, when he gets into The Phase.

        Yura is waiting for Yuuri to pick him up, leaning on the school gate and looking around for his brother.

        Then, he's pushed to the ground. He manages to get a glimpse of a small group of students who bullies him, before fists and feet are raining down on him and he curls into a ball, hoping for it to go away.

        Then, the assault stops. A voice rings out.

        ‘Well, well, what do we have here?’

        Yura’s breath catches, recognizing the voice he's spent his whole life with.

        When he looks up, he sees a figure wearing black, multiple piercings and a looping chain around his dark jeans.

        Around them, the group is huddled, staring up at Yuuri with wide eyes.

        When he turns, Yura sees Yuuri raise an eyebrow.

        ‘Scram.’ The word isn’t loud, but it holds a dangerous tone like, I may look weak but if you cross me I will brutally rip you apart with my bare hands.

        Needless to say, everyone turns tail and runs, and Yura doesn’t realize how much he's shaking until Yuuri drops to his knees and gathers him in his arms.

        There, in the warm embrace of Yuuri’s arms, Yura finally lets himself cry, sobs wracking his body. Yuuri doesn’t let his brother go, only standing up while carrying him once he’s stopped crying.

        On the way home, Yuuri buys Yura an ice-cream and now, they sit on a park bench.

        When Yura finishes, Yuuri turns to him, ‘Are you alright? Do you have any major bruises?’

        Yura doesn’t reply, but looks at Yuuri with a kind of reverence similar to awe. Without warning, he launches himself at Yuuri (again) and actually shouts, ‘That was so AWESOME!’

        When Yuuri draws back to look at him, Yura is smiling, showing his teeth, and Yuuri can only say, ‘Really?’

        ‘Really! It was so cool! Yuu-nii, I wanna learn how to fight too!’

        ‘Are you sure, Yura? I don’t want you to get hurt again.’

        'Please please please, Yuu-nii! I promise I’ll be good!'

        Well, Yuuri decides, who could say no to Yura’s puppy face?

\---

        ‘Fucking asshat.’

        The brothers are walking down the street, Yuuri a tiny bit winded after they’d encountered a mugger.

        ‘What’s a “fucking asshat”, Yuu-nii?’

        Yuuri pauses, he'd honestly forgotten Yura was there. ‘It’s nothing, Yura.'

        But Yura's nothing but persistent. ‘Tell me, Yuuuu-nii.’

        ‘Fine. It’s a very rude word, and it shows a lot of disrespect, so don’t say it to anyone you if you want them to like you, okay?’ At this Yuuri turns around to look at Yura, who is already promising that he won’t. Yuuri smiles and turns back.

        They walk on for a while, then Yura pops up, ‘Teach me more, Yuu-nii!’

        ‘. . . don’t tell the parents.’

\---

        Katsuki Yuuri becomes a high school delinquent. (Unsurprisingly, Yura might add.)

        Just after half of the school year, Yuuri has gotten into multiple fights and suspended for school at least five times.

        It is worth it to go through his and Yura’s mom’s lectures to hear Yura say, ‘You’re the bestest, coolest brother ever, Yuu-nii!’

\---

        When Yuuri and Yura are seventeen and eight respectively, Yura has to move. Yuuri can understand, what with Mr. and Mrs. Plisetsky’s business needing them to be in Russia again, but Yura is downright furious.

        Yuuri has never seen Yura this furious since he was one. It's actually really scary, honestly.

        But after a few bribes on Yuuri’s side, a promise to visit him every time he comes for a competition in Russia, and teary eyes, Yura relents.

        Yura can honestly say that Yuuri is his favorite person, even his parents aren’t there for him as much as Yuuri is. Yes, they're busy and have almost no time for their son, but . . . still. Yura has a right to feel bitter about it.

\---

        Four years pass quickly, with both Yuris getting ready for competitions and school.

        Yuuri has to soon drop his delinquent status, as skating coaches don’t usually take on students with bad behavior, and so the Japanese becomes the gentle, shy person he’d once been.

        However, Yuri becomes the opposite. After doing so wonderfully in his first two junior competitions, he’s caught the eye of Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya , and later, becomes a child prodigy.

\---

        Yuri ‘Don’t Give A Fuck’ Plisetsky, at the age of ten, becomes famous among Yakov’s skaters. An example is when they’d all assembled beside the rink to introduce themselves.

        Mila, Georgi and Viktor introduce themselves, receiving a curt nod and a, ‘Yuri Plisetsky.’

        Mila, ever the curious one, asks him, ‘You aren’t excited to be training with Viktor Nikiforov?’

        Said man shoots her a look, but Yuri merely shrugs and answers, ‘I’ve got someone better to look up to than the old shit.’

        Ignoring everyone (read: Viktor’s dramatic gasp), he goes to tie up his shoelaces.

\---

        Another thing they find out about Yuri is that he hates nicknames.

        Or nicknames given by them, at least.

        It happens when Yuri's eating lunch with them (on the rare occasion that Yakov manages to persuade him - Yuri complained, saying that Yakov didn't even follow) and they all went to discard their wrappers.

        When they all are walking back, Yuri’s phone lights up, not surprisingly bearing the ringtone of a heavy metal band.

        The others stop, and actually gawk at the sight of Yuri’s face when he ses who was calling. He actually lights up and when he answers, ‘Yuu-nii!'

        The others look at each other surprised - isn't 'nii' a Japanese word?

        The other person on the line chuckles, and answers, 'Yura-chan, how are you?'

        This sets Yuri off, making him rant in a mixture of Japanese and Russian.

        No one can get the Japanese parts, but they get the general context of 'my rinkmates are stupid.'

        After he hangs up, Mila's the one brave enough to ask who it is. Yuri deliberates for a moment, as if deciding his answer. 'My brother. But not really.'

        Mila nods as if she understands.

        She doesn't.

        Georgi asks next, 'Was that Japanese? Yura-chan?'

        Yuri regards him for a moment, but he nods anyway.

        Viktor, ever the oblivious idiot, asks excitedly, with a fucking _skip_ in his step, 'We can call you Yura-chan, too, right?'

        He's lucky he doesn't have any competitions coming up.

        Yuri kicks with surprising skill and accuracy.

\---

        Yuri, begrudgingly, takes a liking to Mila. She teases him, but is also the only one who takes him seriously and treats him like an adult.

        Today's one of those days.

        Both of them are sitting on a bench, on a break, when Mila conversationally asks, 'Who do you think is better than Viktor?'

        Yuri seems almost surprised, like he is expecting the question, but not so soon.

        Finally, after a few seconds, he answers, 'My brother.'

        'The one that you were talking to the other day?'

        Yuri hums, 'His name's Yuuri Katsuki. We met in Detroit. Well, he met me first, technically, seeing as that he was the first to hold me after my parents after my birth. We grew up together, and I was almost always aroud him. He's the one who got me into figure skating. He made me fall in love with his step sequences.'

        Mila smiles, 'You must like him a lot. I've never heard you talk so much in a row.'

        Instead of sniping at her or denying it angrily, like she expects, Yuri smiles. An actual fucking _smile_.

        'Yeah. I do.'

        Mila grins, hand coming up to ruffle the blond's hair.

        'Get your fucking filthy hands off me, you fucking piece of shit!'

        God only knows who he learned those words from.

\---

        Mila searches up Yuuri Katsuki.

        She chooses the most popular video to watch, the one of the Japanese Nationals where Katsuki took gold.

        And then she understands why Yuri holds his brother on such a high pedestal. And that's not even counting their personal history.

        Katsuki's technicalities are above average at best, mediocre at worst, but, his presentation.

        Mila gapes as Katsuki spun in a set of dizzying step sequences, immediately launching into a perfect level four death drop spin, and launching into a quad axel right after. The jump isn't perfect, and he has to touch down, but Mila notes that that is the first quad axel ever attemped in competitive figure skating.

        Mila notes, again, that the jump is placed near the end of the second half, where most skaters would struggle even with a clean triple, not to mention a quad, not to mention the hardest jump that had ever existed.

        A lot of reports say that Katsuki is known for his stamina, which makes her wonder how he would be in bed.

        She quickly banishes the thought, reminding herself that this is Yuri's brother and she has a feeling that, no matter how much he likes her, Yuri would rip her apart if she says she likes his brother.

        Just then, she sees an article saying Katsuki's coach was retiring.

        Mila immediately jumps up to call Yakov.

\---

        Yakov stares at the email sent back to him by Yuuri Katsuki.

 

 

 

 

> Dear Mr. Feltsman,
> 
> Thank you so much for offering to coach me. It is an honour to be coached by one of the most famous coaches in the world. My coach is retiring soon, and in about one month my contract with him with him witll be over. I might take about a month to settle in at St. Petersburg and then I hope that you can start to coach me. I hope I will not disappoint you with my abilities and I look forward to skating under your care.
> 
> With best regards,
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki

        Yakov thinks at least Katsuki has good manners, maybe he can set an example to the other skaters.

        He doesn't know how wrong he is.

\---

        Three months later finds him at the airport to pick up Katsuki - what he's not expecting is Yuri also waiting for someone.

        Nevertheless, he makes small talk with the young boy.

        He's not expecting Katsuki to go to Yuri first. The two - much to his surprise - hug, then Katsuki turns to Yakov and bows. 'Hello, Mr. Feltsman. Nice to finally meet you.'

        'You know Yuri?' is the first thing that comes out of Yakov's mouth.

        Katsuki doesn't seem offended, and he smiles, 'I see Yura doesn't talk about me much. I've been sort of his older brother since he was born.'

Yuri mutters, 'I talked about you to the others, only this old man wasn't there.'

        'Yura!' Katsuki chides lightly, and Yakov knows for a fact that if it were anyone else, Yuri would already be screaming at this point, so he decides whoever can control Yuri as much as Katsuki can is a force to reckon with. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Feltsman, I'm sure Yura didn't mean that.' He pointedly glares at Yuri until he sighs and mutters a sorry.

       'Yakov is fine.'

\---

        The first day at the rink is somewhat successful. Honestly, Yakov doesn't know how Yuri came to like Katsuki. He's everything Yuri isn't - kind, nice, mild, and doesn't raise his voice more than he has to.

        Honestly, Yakov expected more leather jackets, piercings and chains but he's more than happy to have a skater who actually listens to him.

        Yuri's even a little more subdued, as if staying on his best behaviour for his big brother.

        The only surprise is that Katsuki likes to wear shorts. Not the super-short ones, just ones above the knee, not like the leggings his other skaters wear. According to his other skaters, it 'shapes his ass perfectly Yakov I wanna fuck him no of course you wouldn't understand, you're old and straight.'

        He doesn't know if he has to be insulted or reassured.

\---

        Next day, they all meet up for breakfast - it's become kind of a tradition for the skaters, Yakov and Lilia to eat out on Wednesdays.

        After that, Lilia says she'll come along for that day, that she wants to see the student her former ballet partner, Minako Okuwuwa, for herself.

        Nobody's prepared for what they see when they step into the rink.

        Both Yuris are skating together - not the same routine, but a duet. A fucking _duet_ , for God's sake.

        The music is fast-paced at times, slowing down at others and they are in complete harmony. Both of them are in their element, skating until their feet bleed and their hearts ache from happiness.

        It's obvious that this isn't the first time they've done this - in fact, it looks like they've already perfected this routine - their passes and lifts and dips are completely perfect. Yuri usually does the dips, and Katsuki usually, lifts Yuri high, high up, and it looks as if Yuri is reaching, reaching out towards his dreams, and his brother is the only one who can help him.

        Even when they're nearing the end and Yuri seems a little winded, Katsuki just helps him, holds him up, and seems to lend him his strength. If he were more emotional, Yakov would definitely cry.

        Only when the song's ended and both have struck their final poses do they notice the awestruck group staring at them. Even Lilia looks impressed.

        Only then do they see another thing they've never expected to see in their whole lives.

        Katsuki's mouth widens into an 'o', but Yuri - yes, _Yuri_ \- is blushing, cheeks red, and face tilting downwards.

        At first they think it's maybe because they caught him with Katsuki and he secretly like him, but no. Understanding dawns on them when they realize that to Yuri and Katsuki, skating is a language - where you don't lie, you don't put on a front, you skate honestly and truthfully, you let your emotions control you.

        And just now Yuri had skated his heart out.

        Viktor's the first to start clapping.

        And this time, Katsuki's the one who blushes.

\---

        Next day, they're all at the rink, warming up, when Katsuki - Yuuri - and Yuri stumble in, laughing.

        They've never heard anything like it. It's pure laughter, like wind chiming, the laughter of a kid who hasn't fully grown up yet. 

        Yuuri, on the other hand, is the downright epitome of silliness - his head is bowed back and hands clutching at his sides. It's the kind of laughter that makes you want to join in, even though they might have been laughing after killing a person.

         Yuri, finally noticing them, spits out, 'What're you looking at, you fucking shits?'

         Everyone dutifully goes back to what they were doing, albeit keeping an eye on the two as they trudge away to the changing rooms.

         Mila is the first to look up when they return from the changing room. And her jaw drops.

         Yuuri, today, has slicked back his hair and he's wearing shorts.

         Not the usual shorts he wears (they're more tolerable), but shorts that cling to his ass, shaping it just right amd stopping just below his curvy butt. Mila thinks she's going to die.

         And judging from the gasp coming from next to her, Viktor thinks so too.

         Apparently, Yuri notices too because he yells at them to stop fucking ogling his brother for gods' sake, as he takkes out his skates from his bag.

         They're too preoccupied to reply, watching as Yuuri kneels down and slips the skate onto Yuri's foot with practiced ease.

         'Guess he's not as controlling as you thought,' murmurs Georgi from behind them.

         At least it provides them with a gorgeous view of Yuuri's ass.

         Yuuri seems to be full of surprises, however, when Yuri kneels down in front of him in turn.

         They all gape - it's not everyday you see  _Yuri Plisetsky_ get down onto his knees to tie somebody else's skates.

         When they're finished, Yuri, as if reading their minds, says, 'Yuu-ni, no one's going to get anything done today because you decided to wear these shorts.'

         Yuuri smirks at Yuri, 'Even you?'

         He dodges a punch, and then Yuri says with an unimpressed look, 'Not me, but Viktor over there looks like he wants to eat you up.'

         Yuuri smirks (what is with him and his fucking smirks why are they so hot) at Viktor and says, 'Well, I can't deny what the great  _Viktor Nikiforov_ wants, can I?'

         He skates away, leaving Viktor spluttering and turning red and Yuri sighing in exasperation.

         Yuuri's definitely someone to respect if he can make Yuri like him  _and_ leave Viktor speechless.

\---

         Later that morning, during their lunch break - they decided to eat indoors today - the group talks about how Yuri ever became friends with Yuuri. 

         Well, Mila and Georgi do, anyway. Viktor just occasionally chimes in with how hot Yuuri is.

         They don't see the two coming towards them, near enough to get within earshot of the last part of Georgi's sentence, '. . . he's too unlike Yuri, he's actually too soft for this world.'

         Then Yuri chokes on his laughter.

         Yuuri rolls his eyes and pats him on his back, but a faint smile can be seen tugging on his lips.

         The group stares, and once Yuri's recovered enough, he chokes out, 'Do you think my grandfather taught me to swear?'

         Their eyes swivel onto Yuuri, who grins proudly, 'I taught him all I knew. While I was in my phase.'

         This leads to a decently-recovered Yuri to snort, 'Bullshit. You didn't teach me any of the cool fighting moves or even the knife throwing.'

         'That was dangerous, Yura. You were only seven.'

         'Dangerous, my ass, coming from the person who - if I remember correclty - got suspended at least five times, got into more street fights than I can count, did illegal street racing  _and_ screwed at least half the people in our school.'

         Yuri has a proud smile - whether it's because he prides himself for remembering or Yuuri for doing all said things, they don't know.

         Mila blurts out, 'You can throw knives? How good are you?'

         Yuuri grins, 'Decent.'

         His brother interrupts, 'Stop talking shit. You could hit moving targets from miles away.'

         'Can you show us?' Georgi asks.

         Picking up a pencil - god knows how it got there - Yuuri asks, 'Where?'

         Before Georgi can answer, Yuri points to a frayed painting board with a half-finished painting of Viktor on it. The lines aren't quite right, and the person had probably abandoned it. 'Hit the eye.' It's going to be hard, as only one half of the face is finished and the eye is half-closed. Nevertheless, Yuuri grins. 

         He throws.

         It hits its mark. They gape as the pencil sticks out from what used to be an eye - even Viktor, who would've been offended if he wasn't admiring the skill.

         Everything goes downhill from there.

\---

         A week later, Yuuri's convinced Yura to have dinner in his apartment with Viktor.

         Both of them laugh when they see Viktor bang his head on the wall after seeing the ridiculous amount of Yuuri Katsuki posters and merch in Yuri's apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know this was very sappy and descriptive, but this is me so....
> 
> yeah.


End file.
